


Widow and Witch

by Warriorsqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Wanda Maximoff made Natasha Romanoff angry, and one time she made her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow and Witch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically my way of making sense of some of Natasha's characterization in Age of Ultron. I also just really wanted to write something before my ideas floated away.

_1_

Natasha was upset. This wasn’t a common occurrence for the spy, but she recognized the emotion in herself all the same. She was upset and angry and sad all at once. All because that girl brought up a memory that hurt more than other.

And of course it had to be that memory. Not any of the kills she regretted, or the people she couldn’t save, but the memory of something she had no control over but wished more than anything had never happened.

The anger and pain burned in her, and Natasha shouldn’t help but aim the anger towards the girl who caused it. 

The Maximoff girl. Natasha hated her. Any girl who caused all of them so much pain couldn’t be trusted.

 

2

Natasha tried not to blame Wanda for everything that had happened, she really did. But when everything was over and the full story came out, she couldn’t help it. Wanda caused Tony to become ultra paranoid and create ultron. Wanda caused the avengers to disassemble and the hulk to rampage. And Wanda caused Bruce the grief to not want to come back.

Natasha tried not to blame her. But she didn’t try too hard.

 

3

“I don’t think this is the wisest team lineup"

Steve crossed his arms in defiance. “Why not Natasha?"

She sighed. “I don't think Wanda should be on the team."

“Why? She’s saved all our lives multiple times over!"

“Her loyalty isn’t the problem.” That was definitely part of it, but sure as hell wasn’t about to say it aloud.  “She’s just a kid. A volatile, untrained kid. There is no part of that that sounds like a good idea."

Steve sighed “She’s powerful. Likely more powerful than the rest of the team combined. And with the proper training, she could be an extremely valuable member of the team."

Natasha shrugged, her eyes fixed angrily downwards. It seems that choice was already made.

 

_4_

When Natasha found out that Wanda and the Vision were dating, she was less than thrilled. Wanda's chaotic nature and Vision’s quiet sense of order were complete opposites. She was really trying to like the Sokovian girl, but when she would pull stuff like this Natasha couldn’t help but think of the damage that this witch had caused to the team and the world at large.

(She also conveniently forgot the damage she herself had done.)

 

_5_

Natasha found out Wanda was pregnant when she heard Rhodes and Wilson talking about it at breakfast one morning. Natasha heard the whispers of their conversation (“Does the vision even have a penis?”) and stormed out of the dining hall in anger.

This girl (who had never shown a desire for having kids in the first place) could conceive children with a synthezoid, but Natasha never could because of a choice made for her when she was only a child herself.

She needed to punch something.

 

_+1_

Natasha would admit that she was not a huge fan of Wanda Maximoff. She also admitted that she was not a fan of the girl's relationship with The Vision (let alone their marriage). 

But even Natasha couldn’t help but smile when the couple finally introduced the team to Thomas and William Maximoff.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the babies turn out to be created by magic and their souls were actually part of a demon. So a demon collected the souls, the babies died, and Wanda went batshit crazy. Seriously. Thise were things that happened in the comics.


End file.
